Lament of the king
by GreenGreyBlack
Summary: It is astonishing, how beautiful the white and crimson can intertwine. Breathtaking.


_**Lament of the king**_

It is astonishing, How beautiful the white and crimson can intertwine.

Breathtaking.

There lied the snow queen breathless on her very ice, stabbed behind, looking serene almost sleeping was it not for the blood seeping and soaking her platinum hair.

She was broken to a million pieces.

Poor Anna.

All of her, sprangled on the floor.

* * *

Only her companion and his reindeer managed to survive.

And he easily spun the tale of his valour and the loss of princess of hearts and queen of snow.

* * *

All hail the King,

All hail the conqueror of eternal winter,

All hail the bold, the saviour, the brave,

All hail the King Hans.

* * *

"My people, those who see as best,

Those who seem to forget

Those who know the lest,

Those who cheer the best

Be whoever it may...

* * *

He was a fair ruler, a just one.

He was a smart ruler, an astute one.

He was made to be king albeit a lonely one.

* * *

It all started a year after ,when he was assaulted by the Westelton assassin.

How close it was.

The physicians carefully tended to his angry wounds, nursed his frail body, milded the crying pain.

He saw her shadow that night.

He thought it was a feign of his imagination.

Just a hallucination that would fade with time.

Never did it fade.

* * *

Day dragging day, night following night, it constantly appeared.

He could see her reflection in the mirror.

He could see her laughing sardonically in his vigil..

He sees her slaughtering him in his slumber.

He sees her taunting him, sitting on the now his throne.

* * *

Week tows week,

Everynight she kills him more gruesomely than the other.

He could no longer sleep.

* * *

God knows he could consult no physician nor magician

He knows once such a deed is out, it can never be hidden any more.

He sees his wine bright red,

He sees her head on his plate.

He eats no more.

* * *

Month pulls another.

He has grown shabby, irrelevant.

He is thin and hollow and intolerant.

Constantly ranting, constantly livid.

* * *

She stares at him, smiling sweetly, mocking him.

Her reflection in the mirror morphing to his, he could see his features contorted with the ugly vicious smile.

"Why don't you leave me alone?" he maniacly screams

He keeps screaming and screaming and screaming on the top of his lungs, till his voice gives out.

She glowers at him, hisses venomously

"Why did you kill us first?"

The shards of the mirror cuts through his delicate tainted white gloves.

He passes out.

He woke up to find his hands wrapped around, bandaged.

He finds himself in his room, dimly illuminated whilst the phycisian dozing off in the corner.

"you let me off this time, haven't haunted my dreams, how merciful"

"only if you knew what the word means" she replied

"Will it go on like this forever?"

"only I decide"

He resolved after the first year that this is how it was going to be from now on.

She keeps haunting him, everday.

He keeps trying to cope yet she manages to torture him a new everytime he adapts.

How inventive of her.

He could no longer ignore it or keep it to himself, so he started consulting people, never trlling them full truths or any details, akways beating around the bush, tatter around the edges of speech.

They tell him to despose of her belongings, burn them to ashes.

They tell him to eliminate her earthly existance, any trace of it.

* * *

He doesn't know how he managed to gather the courage to enter her deserted room.

Their rooms were left intact, courtesy of the humble everfaithful loyal king.

Layers of dust covered the otherwise elegant ebony room.

He collected the elegant intricate dresses, the marvelous jewellery and the valuable books .

That night, he set them all ablaze.

She set him ablaze in his dream that very same night.

* * *

He marched through the chamber again, making sure nothing hers was left behind.

He had her dolls, her paintings, her everything up in smoke which choked him at night.

He rummaged through the room again, only to find one little elegant book resting on the desk: her diary

He took off with it, intending to feed it to fire in his fireplace that night.

* * *

He was sitting near the elegant fireplace, book in hand.

'Toss it off, now'

Yet, curiosity got the best of him.

'One look wouldn't hurt'

_'_

* * *

_I hate those gloves'_

_'It isn't lonliness that hurts the most, it is rather abandonment, when you are most forgotten, lost in the dark crevices of time, sometimes I fear they will forget I exist in this wretched room'_

_'Today, I left Anna hanging there, all by herself facing the bitter grieve, the melancholy, I ... I never meant to but ...It is always me, All I ever do is hurting Anna' _he could see blotches on the paper.

_'It is so wide outside, I fear I may get lost' _

_'I don't want out, here I am me, I know me, I am in control, as bitter, as gloomy, as dark as it is'_

_'Conceal, don't feel'_

He decided against burning the book,

He found it pretty compelling, pretty relatable.

He left it by the fireplace and dozed off to bed, only to find it gone in the morning.

He literally Ordered the servants to tear the palace brick by brick in order to find it.

It was found... in her room.

The loop begun,

Read, leave,lost, look, found.

* * *

"leave it here"

She was baffled

He couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh come on, you still get startled, you are a ghost for heaven's sake"

"This doesn't belong to you"

"Everything here belongs to me, Elsa"

"Why would it interest you, to read about a person you despise, a person you murdered?" she icily said

"I don't loathe you, Elsa, It was kind of a means to an end"

"Is that suppose to make it better?" she deadpanned

"It won't, nothing will... ever"

"So either leave the book be or burn it and set yourself & me free"

It was truly the book then.

* * *

The King carried that book around him everywhere As though his lifeline depended On it.

It was sacred.

He kept reading the entries,

He just liked to spite her as she would scowl at him.

He found he could relate to what was written, the snow queen was vulnerable and human, not like it would to him at all.

"I like your handwriting, it is quite elegant" he whispered

"you know my brothers kind of left me off when I was little, they used to Ignore me pretend I didn't exist, my parents even , they tended to see me as extra baggage, a mistake"

" why are you bothering me with this ?"

" because You may relate Because I am lonely"

Now, he Knew he was definitely crazy.

* * *

The nightmares became less frequent.

He would sit down each night and read her story .

she would watch him as usual, they even small talk civilly now.

It has been 2 years after all.

* * *

"I thought I'd find peace' Appreciation and acknowledgement"

"You don't deserve them" she calmly replied

"And I never got them permanently, truly"

"They apologised later, actually they'd apologise every time after they'd hurt me, too bad the damage was already done."

"I never had the chance to apologise to Anna"

He didn't know what to say.

"I know she loved you Whatever"

" I ... . . ... couldn't face her Or any One, I Was a coward"

"No, You weren't, You were terrified, genuinely like every one of us"

" It's of no use Now"

" Yes, of no use" he echoed.

* * *

He doesn't Know when Such bond between him and her was forged. He just Knows It was getting stronger and that he genuinely liked the snow queen.

Seeing her brought out the surge of guilt. Yet he feels free in her presence. he isn't alone.

He doesn't have to pretend around her.

"This needs to stop"

" What is this?"

"Our conversations, they aren't healthy, You have to burn that diary"

He didn't see it Coming

* * *

She stopped appearing before him altogether.

The nightmares have returned.

He found her in her former bedroom.

"I thought we were done with the nightmares long ago"

" I need to leave this world , It is no longer my place, Hans"

"I understand bUt you can't just leave me, not now"

"I don't Know what you are talking about"

"I never felt that close to anyone, I don't want to be alone any more"

" I am not the most impeccable company, Hans, you Can sure find one among the Living , after all you are King now"

He doesn't want SomeOne else's company. He wants hers.

"You don't want your revenge anymore"

"It is all gone now, nothing will bring anything back"

"I won't let you go, you know that"

"you will slip oneday, and I will be free eventually, Hans"

"You hate being around me that much"

"Can you blame me?"

Strange the role reversal, it should be him urging her to leave, it should be him driving her away.

He shouldn't be hurt by her statement.

"I just wanna be with Anna and my parents"

* * *

Weselton and Arendelle have been on rocky terms since the late Queen.

Ties were completely severed after trying to assassinate him and now it seems like they were reaching deadend now.

"News of their fleets approaching the shores your highness"

"We ride to meet them"

* * *

"You still wouldn't talk to me"

It has been weeks since their last exchange.

"You know we are departing for war with Weselton and I wanted to say I am ...nevermind"

* * *

The sea, such a wide wonderous place.

The sea.

That tremendous fleet of arendelle seemed pretty much trifle compared to the wide open sea.

* * *

He could see the weselton fleet in sight now,.

They were severely outnumbered.

* * *

The brewing winds, the hurricanes, the snow storms mid summer,

The arrow aimed for his heart that froze mid way

A victory deemed his

A victory not his.

"You could have let me lose"

"I did that for Arendelle, for my people"

"You could have let me die, anybody would have destroyed the book, had he found it and got sufficiently freaked out by you, something you are capable of"

"I didn't, I couldn't"

* * *

He has been selfish all his life.

He has been vain.

He was all the scum humanity has brought about altogether.

He knew that very well.

He was beyond repair

* * *

It was winter again.

"I want to talk to you"

He led her to his chambers

"What is it Hans?"

"I don't think I will ever redeem myself but I wanted to tell that I am Sorry, I know I never said it to you, I know it doesn't change anything but I just felt it should be done"

He doesn't know when he discovered he had a soul, or when he grew a conscience or when his heart thawed.

"After all this time, sorry for what Hans, your baggage is quite heavy" she was contained

"Everything..mostly not knowing you for who you really are"

"I want to forgive you"

He swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

"It has been a long time Hans, we both have been weary, beside as much as I hate to confess you have been a good king, you have treated the people well, you have raised Arendelle but ... Anna, you can't take that back, Hans, never"

He tried to reach for her hands.

She was untangible, always untangible.

"I understand"

"you haven't come to talk to me about that, have you?"

No, I have come to set you free"

He tossed the diary in the fire.

* * *

They stood still for a moment.

She was unable to fathom what he just did.

Both their eyes were bleary, brimming with tears, joy and desperation.

He wanted her to hang on to linger with him forever yet there she was, dessipating right in front of him.

"I forgive you, Hans" she said before she was gone.

"I Love you, Elsa" he whispered after she was gone.

* * *

Hollowness.

He has learnt to live with her.

He has learnt to live with her unattainable love.

He has learnt to live with guilt.

He has learnt to live with lament.

Now he had nothing to live with.

He had nothing to live for prior.

Nothing to hold onto.

Loneliness.

He was surrounded by flocks of people, yet he was alone.

Forgettness,

A bliss he will never know for not everything can be lost in that silver sea.

Not everything.

* * *

He sees the ice harvester, Anna's companion on one of his inspection tours?

He is brought before him.

"I am surprised you have never attempted to expose me or try a hit on me all this time, he were fond of Anna as far as I know"

The harvester smiled vilely at him

"I thought of it everyday you know, I couldn't expose your Highness as yoj would have executed me on a spot and wormed your way out ov it. I thought of killing you everyday yet my family of trolls told me to let you be, they told me to believe in heavenly justice , they told me you weren't worth it and they seemed to be right."

Hans tried to look unfazed.

"Why would you say that?"

"Look at yourself yout highness, so shabby and pale, as fragile as a paper, black showing under your eyes,

the weight of the world evident in your voice as though you swing on the edge of insanity, I wonder what drove to it. I was most happy when you were injured those years ago, I wished you dead but now I believe you don't deserve the comfort of death"

"Leave, while you still can" Hans ordered.

Kristoff complied.

* * *

'_You don't deserve the comfort of death_' it kept bouncing in his mind.

* * *

He was wasting, his soul was fading everyday slowly, consumed in lonliness, hollowness.

* * *

He was drunk when he decided what he wanted: Comfort.

* * *

Blood ubsurped the ale spilt on the white marble floor.

It is astonishing how beautiful the crimson and white can intertwine.

Breathtaking.

For there lied a king blade in hand, soaked in his own blood.

He lies huddled .

Mumbling about how she didn't want him to this, how she didn't want her revenge.

How unorthodoxically she had it

or maybe it wasn't even hers after all , maybe it was Innocent Anna's; for his soul was broken to million pieces.


End file.
